Generally, the popularity of gaming and/or lottery terminals, such as lottery waging machines, slot machines, video poker machines, and the like such terminals among players can depend on the perceived likelihood of winning money at the terminal and the intrinsic entertainment value of the terminal relative to other available options. Where the available options include a number of competing terminals and the expectation of winning each terminal is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), typically, players are most likely to be attracted to the more entertaining and exciting of the terminals.